martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaken God Clan
A branch family of the God Clan. This forsaken branch were in truth the descendants of Empyrean Primordius' and Heavenly Empress Xuanqing's followers 100,000 years ago. Due to the war 100,000 years ago, they were affected by the God Curse Art of a Saint Empyrean that befell Xuanqing and Primordius. Overview In the rumored legends, it said that the ancestors of their clan had angered the gods, and the punishment meted out to them was that their clansmen would have to withstand a bloodline curse for all their future generations. This was an extremely mysterious family clan. Because the truth was buried in the endless river of time, no one in the clan knew why they were born with such a vicious curse. But they didn’t feel depressed, they did not give up, and they did not curse the heavens for being unfair. They stoically withstood the pain of the curse, continuing to live on with their own strength for hundreds of thousands of years! Moreover, there were even lofty and imperious existences like the Eightfall Thunder Emperor that was born within their ranks! An outstanding and close-knit family clan would often carry the mark and spirit of their clan in their bones. The Forsaken God Clan, their innermost feelings were that of defiance. They continued to tread forwards, never giving up a battle, fighting the heavens, fighting their fate! They are particularly known to have bloodline techniques such as the Support Sphere that can boost a martial artist's overall strength. Description As a cursed family clan, they had no surname nor did they have an origin. The legends said that the ancestors of their clan had angered the gods, and the punishment meted out to them was that their clansmen would have to withstand a bloodline curse for all their future generations. The tattoo seal on their faces was a symbol of that bloodline curse. Once the descendants of the Forsaken God Clan were born, after a certain period of time they would have to endure an excruciatingly agonizing pain, an ache that burrowed into their very marrow. As they grew up, the gap between these outbreaks of pain would become shorter and the duration of them would become longer. This would continue until the cursed person died from the pain or they committed suicide to escape it. Only by cultivating martial arts would they develop the strength and will to momentarily suppress and delay this pain. However, what was sad was that even if the juniors of the Forsaken God Clan had talent that far exceeded a normal martial artist’s, it was still impossible for them to disobey their destiny. No matter how far they reached on their road of martial arts, they would inevitably succumb to the bloodline curse. The past had been far too long ago and the truth of history had been buried in the endless river of time. It was simply impossible to discover the truth of ancient times. Their ancestors had only left them two binding words to guide them, it was to Continue On! Such simple words passed down by these ancestors and yet they seemed to contain a compulsion, an unwillingness to submit. Continue on, continue on, continue on! Even if the history of their clan had been lost, or even if the glorious past of their clan was buried in the dust, that unyielding struggle with their destiny had engraved itself into their bones, becoming a continuing stubborness that had followed that bloodline curse, forever running together, side by side! Location The Forsaken God Clan can be found on a mountain that appeared to be the horn of an ox. Realmheart Great Hall This black temple was the area within the entire Forsaken God Clan with the greatest power. Not only was this temple built atop the heart of this world, but there were also unimaginably powerful and immense array formations laid down here. Once they were opened and guided by someone’s hands, the might of them was hard to imagine. Sky Lock Array This was the best seclusion spot in the entire Forsaken God Clan. It was built in an extremely firm and defensible great tower. This tower was located at the very center of the dimensional realm’s spirit veins, and the heaven and earth origin energy was incomparably pure and rich here. Not just that, but there were layers upon layers of protective array formations surrounding this seclusion spot. There was a very long history behind these arrays. 100,000 years ago, an ancestor of the Forsaken God Clan had laid it down; it was called the Sky Lock Array. Once it was activated, it would have ghostly and immeasurable functions. If a peerless powerhouse were to manage it then it could even trap gods and seal immortals. Although the current power of the array wasn’t as glorious as it used to be, with the Divine Sea powerhouses of the Forsaken God Clan managing it, it could resist the joint attack of six or seven Divine Sea powerhouses. Clan Bloodline - Support Sphere The Forsaken God Clan were a people that countless talents had come from. Their clansmen had a bloodline seal – the Support Sphere, that could form a force field in a certain area and use this force field to enhance a martial artist’s strength. This included endurance, recovery ability, speed, defense, and striking power. It was even possible to increase the power of one’s will, soul force, perception, and so on. There were only some descendants of the clan that could form a force field in an area, increasing the combat strength of martial artists within. This increases a martial artist’s regenerative ability, speed, defense, attack power, and can even enhance their will, soul force, and perception. For example, Jue Support Sphere can use it to increase a martial artist’s speed, attack strength, and will. Argent White Sword The Argent White Sword was the holy sword handed down within their Forsaken God Clan. It was a Saint level artifact weapon passed down from their ancestors. This sword had a history of over 100,000 years, and was the symbol of their family clan’s glory and pride. 40,000 years ago, the Forsaken God Clan’s greatest ancestor had achieved the title of the highest under the heavens, and was then granted this divine sword. Because of this sword, he changed his name to Argent. Since he was also renowned as an Emperor, he was called Emperor Argent from then on. This sword was not merely a weapon to the Forsaken God Clan. It was the symbol of the glory and magnificent history of their Forsaken God Clan, and held an incomparably deep significance to them. Trivia * Lin Ming initially promised to return to the clan in order to release them from the curse, this never happens throughout the novel. The author states in a note that he would not do so because it would not be relevant to the plot in the final arcs of the novel. Category:God Clan Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Holy Demon Continent Category:Dimensional Realm